


A Matter of Craft

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potions masters do it with cauldrons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Craft

Severus had got the metallic component, redolent of those keys upon which Hermione was wont to bang, immediately, but the scent of crisp paper had been more difficult to reproduce—until there it was, wafting towards his nose in tantalizing tendrils. 

"At last!"

He needed only to add the scents of black ink and tea to his gift, and then it would be a perfect olfactory representation of Hermione's office. Since her first work had been published, Hermione loved the smell of a new-printed book above all things, Severus knew.

"And I mean to remind her of her achievement daily."


End file.
